This invention pertains to a hub for removably retaining a surrounding member.
Particularly in the various embodiments of the tape art, a reel containing tape has been retained to a hub or driving spindle by friction. A complicated mechanism has been employed in which a front knob actuates plural expandable pressure pads. These engage the inner surface of the hole in the reel irrespective of any key and keyway action.
The drive is not positive and tends to abraid the inner surface of the hole in the reel. Such a grip is unsatisfactory as the speed of character reading increases with the constant advance in technology, as reading 750 characters per second, and a start with up to speed within 60 milliseconds after a stop.
A standard reel in tape practice has only one keyway, and so prior art which employed a plurality of fixed keys with keyways, such as three, is inapplicable.